Bath Time!
by PinkVeelaNinja
Summary: Chazz bathes Syrus. Simple as that. Angelshipping. It's kind of spazzy, though.


Bath Time!

By: PinkVeelaNinja

Prompt: Bath

Warnings: …I can't think of any… I mean yes, it is Angelshipping, but nothing bad happens…

Pair-up: Chazz/Syrus (Manjoume/Shou) references. Actually, it's all Angel.

Eh…yesh. Just enjoy.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Chazz sighed as the tub finished filling up, turning off the water. Only silence for the next 20 minutes, no one to irritate him. No Ojamas, no Jaden, no Syrus, no Ha-

A sudden pounding on the door made him jump. He turned toward the door, glaring, "What do you want?"

There was a moment of silence before he heard the unmistakable voice of Jaden say, "Hey Chazz? Hasselberry kinda knocked Syrus into the sea when they were dueling and he's soaked and he needs to be warmed up or he'll get sick. So can he use the bathtub? Everywhere else is being used."

"Well I'm kind of using it right now!" He yelled to the door.

But as always, he wasn't listening. "Oh sweet. Thanks Chazz!" He opened the door and pushed the little Ra in. He was shivering, looking dazed as he stood his face a shade lighter than his hair.

Chazz groaned, looking at the boy, who remained where he was. "Are you going to get in, or what?"

"S-s-sorry Ch-Chazz…" Syrus said as he started to take off his soaked shoes and socks. Then with shaking hands he attempted to unbutton his yellow jacket. Seeing the teens struggles, Chazz sighed and walked over to him; starting to unbutton it for him. Syrus looked at the teen in only a towel, "You d-d-don't n-need to h-help m-me…"

"I know I don't. But since you're soaking wet, I'll give in, considering it's 40 degrees out. Plus, as soon as you're out of here, I can continue taking my bath. And if I do help you, you'll leave faster. So I guess I'll help you." He took off the jacket and tossed it aside as he reached down; taking Syrus's red turtle- neck he always wore off, then too tossed it aside.

He stood up, looking down at the still shaking, shirtless boy. He was adorable; no denying, but there was something about him…His concentration broke when Syrus started talking.

"Ch-Chazz, you k-know you d-d-don't have t-t-to st-stay… y-you c-c-could leave…"

"Does it look like I want to put pants on?" Chazz cringed at what he said, then sneered at the boy, who was a light shade of blue all around. "Just take off your pants and get in."

Syrus just nodded, pulling his pants off as Chazz sighed, closing his eyes irritated with himself. He opened his eyes again when he heard him get in.

Sighing again, he walked over to the boy who was still shaking in the steaming water. The small teen wasn't really anything like his brother; he was really small, unlike the older Truesdale, and he was small and adorable, Chazz presumed his old thoughts. But what was it with Syrus that made Chazz so interested in him. If it wasn't his dueling abilities, it wasn't the blue hair, it could be his size. Though it could also be how they were both in shadows of their siblings…

"You smell like the sea." Chazz said, interrupting his own thoughts.

The Ra looked up at him. "I was kind of pushed into it…"

"That doesn't give you an excuse." He kneeled down next to the bathtub, picking up the pitcher –why it was there, he didn't know- and filled it with water then dumped it on his head. "What's wrong with your hair?" he asked, filling up the pitcher again.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Syrus defended, reaching up to touch it, suddenly very self-conscious.

He dumped another pitcher on his head. "Let's put it this way; your hair is like cotton candy. Blue, first of all, and when it's dry, it's really puffy, and perfect and whatnot. But once you get it wet, it's… not." Pausing, he reached for the shampoo. "It's not flat, but… your hair is just weird."

"And you're one to talk!"

"At least mine isn't blue."

"My hair has always been blue!"

"Like that's believable." Chazz said, pouring shampoo on his head "My hair really is normal; black hair runs in my family. Your blue doesn't run in yours."

Syrus looked up at him. "Yes it does! Zane's is just…darker. And he's a lot taller… but our parents both had blue hair."

"Had…?"

The Ra bowed his head as Chazz continued to massage it. "Uh…yeah…"

"Oh. Okay…" Chazz knew about touchy topics; typically he'd push it, but now wasn't the time; Syrus was sitting naked in the bath while he washed his hair. Oh the number of things that could happen. They were silent for a few minutes as Chazz continued to pointlessly grope Syrus's head before the Ra asked a very good question; "Chazz, why are you washing my hair?"

He stopped, trying to think of the best answer, "To make you smell nice."

Syrus didn't know how to react. "Uh… I can finish washing- " he offered, reaching up to take Chazz's hands off his soapy head.

"Yes and I can eat you in more ways than one." The Slifer hissed again as he started to refill the pitcher.

Also not knowing how to respond to that comment, Syrus lowered his hands back onto his lap and looked up at the other boy, concerned for his own safety being in the same room as him.

Chazz acted as if he didn't say anything weird as he poured the pitcher over Syrus's head, causing his glasses to fall off and him to close his eyes. The brunette realized his glasses fell, so he reached into the water and grabbed them, setting them down on the floor. As he filled it up again, Syrus spat and stuttered some nonsense about hating water. Another two pitchers came down before he opened his eyes to realize his glasses were missing.

"Calm down, they're right here." Chazz gestured with his foot as he stood up to get him a towel.

"Chazz, I seriously can't see anything without them. Where are they?"

He picked the fluffiest towel and turned back toward him. "Well it's a good thing you don't need to see anything. Now stand up." He stood stepping out of the tub as Chazz wrapped the towel around him, not letting go.

Syrus looked at him, which was really blurry without his glasses. "Uh… Chazz…?"

"Hm?"

The Ra didn't say anything in return; the warmth from his body was better than any bath, but as quickly as it happened, it ended; Chazz let go of him and picked up his glasses. Syrus waited for them to be placed back on his face, but they didn't. Wishing he could see what Chazz was doing, he sighed, closing his eyes. "Chazz?"

"Hm?" a voice from somewhere behind him said.

"N-nothing…" he mumbled, regretting that he said anything in the first place. A minute passed before he felt the warmth again, and then his glasses on his face. "Why are you so warm?"

Chazz was kneeling, arms wrapped around him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. He shrugged then leaned forward and kissed the blue haired teen on the cheek, causing him to flush a dark red. "I don't know. Why am I so interested in you? Why is you being cold and wet my weakness?" he let go of him and threw another towel on his head.

"Wha-?"

Then he picked him up by the waist as he walked towards the door, opening it, the setting him down. Syrus pulled the towel back as he looked up at Chazz, who leaned forward and gently kissed the blunette on the lips before pulling back, "As much as I enjoy you, I prefer taking a bath more." He then shut the door, leaving Syrus alone in the dreary weather.

The Ra reached up and touched his lips, smiling. He turned to see Jaden and Hassleberry walking towards him. "Hey Sy," Jaden said, walking up to the boy, "Guess we should go get you some clothes."

"He soldier. Sorry about this whole incident." Hassleberry apologized, "It looks as though Chazz washed you up and treated you well."

Jaden laughed, "Maybe cold wet Syrus is Chazz's weakness."

The three laughed. "Yeah Jaden." Syrus said, grinning at the irony. "Maybe."

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

A/N

FANFICTION NO JUTSU~!

Gah. Naruto Abridged entertains me and distracts me.

3 down, 257 more to go! I hope you enjoy Angelshipping, because I have a lot of that planned ahead. Maybe I'll do a Rival. Or Aniki. What do you think?

-That's Game!


End file.
